


Jehovah

by estelendur



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, probably blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelendur/pseuds/estelendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know what happened to a lot of the pagan old-world gods. But what about the Abrahamic God himself, thou-shalt-have-no-others-before-me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jehovah

Jehovah is a lonely being, not quite god, not quite man. He lives in hotel penthouses, possessing the illusion of wealth, paying his bills with the memory of full collection plates, never staying in one place for long. 

He avoids others of his kind – they will no longer look him in the eye. He avoids all humans except for the most humbly pious and the most unapologetically degenerate – the rest embarrass him. He no longer quite recalls how to love or how to hate, and his shadow is always much larger than it should be. 

He tries to forget that he ever had a son, and spends much of his time reading the works of atheist philosophers. Mathematics comforts him; physics depresses him. Occasionally he'll attend university for a semester under an assumed name, until he remembers why he stopped. He'd like a degree in mechanical engineering, though.

They say one is the loneliest number.

Well, he thinks, he asked for it.


End file.
